Rain Before Wine
by pirowizard
Summary: no good at summaries.. J.K.Rowlings characters my plot Rfor later chapters


Rain before Wine  
By Kelly Peterson  
  
Chapter 1:  
Beginnings  
  
A/N: none of these characters are mine but I believe this story is. Back off plagiarists. Rated r for later chapters. Yes guys girl on girl and for the girls there will be Draco/Snape be happy but I haven't got that far yet.  
  
The Room of Requirement, Hermione had been in this room so many times it was second nature for her to go there when she was upset or wished to be alone to study. Hermione was currently in a room full of rare books on history and spells and potions. She was studying for her N.E.W.T.S. so she could have any career she wanted. She was hoping to land a job for the department of mysteries if possible. A clock chimed in a corner of the room announcing it was eight at night. 'Ah it's time' she thought. She got up placed the book she was reading N.E.W.T.S. over the Centuries. On the desk she sat at and left the room. It was eight and she had promised Harry she would watch him practice. The Gryffindor/Slytherin match was this Saturday and Harry wanted to be prepared for the game. Hermione walked past the great hall full of chattering students just as Luna Lovegood exited the hall. Hermione stared at Luna as she walked up beside her. She was wearing torn denim jeans, a tight pale blue tank top (with obviously no bra) and her Ravenclaw school cloak. Luna glanced sideways at Hermione and spoke.  
  
"So going to watch Harry practice Herme?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded. She reached over and touched Luna on the cheek.  
  
"You are gorgeous tonight Luna." Luna blushed. Hermione for the past year had been very sad when Ron went to live with that whore Fleur. So Hermione decided to find solace in a woman's touch, Luna's touch. Luna looked at Hermione in her T-shirt, jeans and cloak. Hermione always praised Luna when she worked Hermione over. 'Your hands are like silver magic.' Luna remembered her saying between moans that night Ron left. Now Hermione wanted to try something new, a threesome, with the boy who lived, Harry Potter. They were already at the quidditch pitch before even realizing it.  
  
* * * Harry watched as Hermione and Luna walked into the Gryffindor benches and sat down. 'God they are goddesses' he thought. He felt his pants tighten and he smiled. If everything went well that night Hermione and Luna would both be in the Room of Requirement together...with him in between. Harry flew high into the air slowed down and turned. His Firebolt fell rapidly to the ground gathering speed. Luna was on the edge of her seat in anticipation as harry skimmed the ground with his toes pulling out of the dive.  
  
"God damnit harry I know your good and all but stop scaring us!" Luna shouted aggressively. Harry just loved it when Luna was mad. It made her irresistible. Hermione also called out to him.  
  
"Harry hurry up and get done I'd like to get inside before it rains." Harry sped up and did laps around the pitch. Then rode high into the air to see the grounds of Hogwarts. Just then he felt a rain drop and knew Hermione would want to go in soon.  
  
* * *  
Hermione and Luna looked up at harry as he steadied himself high above the stadium. He was definitely hotter then last year. He was taller now and wore contacts to show off his bright green eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve button-up shirt, over a red T-shirt that molded to his slight muscular build topped with black cargo pants that usually bulged every time she walked by. Hermione moaned at the mere thought of Harry's cock inside her. She awoke from her slumber by raindrops on her face. Luna was blushing and licking her lips. Hermione realized she was working herself in the stands. She blushed embarrassed and stood up.  
  
"Come on harry time to head inside." Luna and Hermione made there way to the stadium exit when they stopped. Harry joined them a few seconds later to see what they were staring at. Leaning against the Gryffindor locker room doors was a muscular boy in a tight green sweatshirt and denim jeans. Behind him stood his to muscle cronies, Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
P/S: hope you enjoyed. I'll be doing more if I get at the least 2 reviews. Please send suggestions on word use and grammar if you like. Chapter 2 will be called strip snitch. 


End file.
